


mirjahaal

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Clones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post umbara, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: After Umbara, Dogma finds himself placed in the 104th, as shiny named Uj'ika, and getting his mandatory 'shiny check up' done by the 104th's medic.





	mirjahaal

**Author's Note:**

> I own Kaden, Jare, Wheeze, and everyone in Jare's squad even though they weren't named.

Dogma sighed, as he sat with Wolffe. He’d been taken in by the 104th, after Umbara. He wasn’t sure  _why_ , since he was supposed to have been put down by the 501st (and  _wow_ , General Plo had been  _furious_  at his phrasing of that sentence), but he was. The clone the 501st - the Torrent Company - had decommissioned had been a clone from the 212th, that had been attempted to be reconditioned (it didn’t work, according to General Plo). The clone had been placed in Dogma’s old armor, even though Dogma’s armor was too short, and a little too wide around some areas the Kaminoans weren’t happy with being anything but muscle.

“Come on, Uj’ika, it’s nothin’ wrong. Just a check up by Kaden.” Wolffe said, amused. Dogma narrowed his eyes.

“Why is his name  _angry_?” Dogma asked, and he immediately regretted it, when there was suddenly yelling from inside the medical room.

It was almost as if Dogma summoned the medic’s anger.

“ _I KARKIN’ TOLD YOU TO STOP PLAYIN’ WITH THE KRIFFIN’ KNIVES YOU FORCE DAMNED_ -”

“Yeah, he gets angry when people are stupid. Namely the squad under Jare’s command. They’re…  _something_.” Wolffe chuckled, and Dogma frowned, but nodded.

“Somethin’ stupid, more like.” Dogma turned to the entrance of the medical bay, finding a member of the 104th standing there, with a small red print on his armor. Dogma was sure it was to label him as one of the few medics among the clone troopers, specialized for the 104th.

“Kaden, this is our new shiny, Uj’ika.” Wolffe said, and Kaden raised an eyebrow.

“Fancy tat fer a shiny.” Kaden said, but held his hands up when Wolffe’s relaxed expression turned to a look that said  _don’t_. “But, what do I know? I ain’t been a shiny in too damned long. C’mon, vod’ika, let’s getcha checked out, ya?” Dogma slowly nodded, and followed Kaden into the medical bay.

He was a bit surprised, when Kaden was gentle with him, in a private section of the ‘bay.

It felt nice, he realized, to be treated with kindness. Torrent Company had often whispered about him, or just blatantly didn’t bother hiding the fact they were complaining about him.

This was different. This was nice. This was a medic who was literally named  _angry_ , that was being calm and smiling and being  _kind_  to him.

How sad, he thought, that he had to be killed in order to find someone who cared, besides Tup.

Not that Torrent didn’t  _care_. Fives and Rex certainly did, and Jesse seemed to make an effort to try to help him, but besides those four? Well… He didn’t feel like the others cared.

And even with the ones who did, they never really showed it. Or, Fives and Jesse didn’t. Rex tried. A lot. Tup showed it, definitely, with every moment he smiled, and rolled his eyes fondly at Dogma, even though the older clone trooper was probably annoyed with his obsession with the regulations.

(He missed Tup. A lot.)

But maybe,  _maybe_ , amongst the 104th…

“All set, Uj’ika. Healthy as can be. A little underweight though.” Kaden said, drawing Dogma to look at him. “But, a lot of shinies, and even troopers from other battalions, come in underweight, so we’ll fix that. You’re not too underweight, so it’ll be easy to fix. Just gotta give you better food, and probably some bit larger portions. Oh, don’t look at me like that, some extra weight and fat is  _good_ , especially when campaigns run too long and we need the energy stored in there. It’s a  _good_  thing, Uj’ika. We’ll work on your low self-esteem too. As stupid as Jare’s squad is? They got super self-esteem. ‘Cept Wheeze, but they’re fixin’ that. They can fix your self-esteem too.”

… maybe he’ll get mirjahaal, after everything that happened on Umbara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:
> 
> Uj’ika - cupcake (uj is a type of cake, so my interpretation of uj’ika is basically cupcake)  
> Kaden - angry  
> Jare - kamikaze  
> Vod’ika - Little brother/sister/comrade  
> mirjahaal - peace of mind, *healing*, general term for emotional well-being especially after a trauma or bereavement


End file.
